The present invention relates to a length-extentional quartz resonator having an oscillating frequency range of 1.04 MHz to 1.06 MHz, and used in an information processing device and a communication device such as a microcomputer and a wireless telephone, and more specifically relates to a dimensional arrangement thereof to improve its performance.
The length-extentional quartz resonator is designed to undergo dominant length-extentional oscillation accompanied with suprious flexual oscillations. The specific frequencies of dominant and suprious oscillations are determined according to the dimensional parameters of the resonator. When a suprious oscillation is coupled with or resonated to the dominant oscillation, the equivalent resistance of the resonator is abruptly increased to thereby impair the performance of the resonator.